Prompt Challenge: Brenda and Sharon
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm currently doing a 100 prompt challenge on Tumblr, which I work on whenever I'm in the mood for something short and fast. It's for different pairings, so here are the **Sharon/Brenda** fics. Some are in the same verse, but I don't specify... so read them as fics on their own.

_Prompt: Dark_

Brenda's bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she worried it, pulling on it as she checked the time again on her phone: 12:28. Sharon was always on time, and they were supposed to be meeting at exactly 12:30. Brenda peeked out of the room again, finally seeing the captain at the end of the hall.

"Hurry up," Brenda mouthed, waving her hand urgently.

Sharon rolled her eyes and kept the same pace. Brenda couldn't deny she enjoyed the extra moments she had to watch the subtle sway of Sharon's hips in her tailored suit, but they were short on time.

Sharon finally got to the door and Brenda wrapped her hand around Sharon's small wrist, pulling her into the room as she quickly shut the door. Sharon made a small noise in the back of her throat when Brenda pushed her up against it, pressing her own lithe body against Sharon's.

The auburn-haired woman looked around them. There was no source of light in the room, making it hard for her to see much of anything. "It's dark in here," Sharon whispered right as Brenda's lips touched hers, her words being spoken against Brenda's mouth.

Brenda pulled back slightly, her fingertips grazing Sharon's jaw as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. "We wouldn't have to do this here if you would just let me come to your house," she mumbled, the slightest bit of annoyance heard in her hushed tone.

Sharon didn't say anything in response. She never explained why she wouldn't invite Brenda over. They'd never gone to either of their homes, actually. It was one of their many unspoken rules.

"Besides," Brenda whispered as she took Sharon's hand into her own, "you don't need to see anythin'."

Brenda's lips were hovering, almost touching Sharon's, her hot breath teasing the other woman's lips. Brenda placed Sharon's hand against her abdomen, knowing Sharon could feel the fluttering and clenching of muscles beneath her fingers as her hand was guided lower and into Brenda's pants. Both of their breaths caught in their throats as Sharon's fingers slid against the blonde's slick center, slowly brushing over her sensitive clit.

"Just feel," she finished in a breathy tone before capturing Sharon's lips with her own, letting the older woman swallow her moans as talented fingers moved against and inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Warmth_

Sharon felt the bed dip, the springs in the small bed making an awful sound, but she kept perfectly still, her eyes staying shut. She was afraid if she were to move, it would only cause the noise to grow, disturbing the occupants of the room that was only a door away.

"Move over some," was whispered in her ear, whiny and with a more pronounced southern twang than she was used to.

"Brenda Leigh," Sharon warned as Brenda nudged her. "If I move over any farther, I'm going to be on the floor."

Brenda groaned as she looked over Sharon's body, checking for herself, her knee pressing into the other woman's back in the process. Sharon swatted Brenda away, making Brenda fall down against Sharon's body, the two of them both grunting.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she pushed her over. "_This_ is why we should have stayed at a hotel," Sharon hissed as she sat up, turning to face Brenda as the blonde looked at her with apologetic brown eyes. "Twin-sized beds were not meant to be slept on by two adults."

"What was I supposed to tell Mama? She wanted us to stay, and we both know it was already hard enough for her to get me down here."

"And whose fault is that?" Sharon asked in a sharp whisper

"What is this, the blame game?" Sharon rolled her eyes as a response, and it felt like Sharon had been doing that all day. "You've been mad at me since we landed," Brenda complained. "Don't you think it's time to let it go."

There was no way she was going to be able to handle a week in Atlanta if Sharon was going to be annoyed with her the entire time. She already had to deal with everyone questioning where Fritz was and who Sharon was, the only people knowing the answer to those questions being her parents and brothers. Having Sharon mad was not going to make this trip any better.

"I'm not mad at you," Sharon said with a resounding sigh. "I would just prefer not feeling like a teenager at a sleepover, crammed into a too small bed."

Brenda smiled as she got up onto her knees, moving over so she was kneeling behind Sharon. "Sleepovers can be a lot of fun," Brenda whispered hotly into Sharon's ear, letting her tongue dart out between soft pink lips, the tip of it tracing Sharon's ear.

Sharon inhaled quickly, a warm sensation spreading throughout her. Brenda had to be positively insane. "Brenda," she groaned, pulling away a little, but not getting far because Brenda held her close. The blonde kissed the side of her neck, gently and slowly. All the while, Brenda's hands were sliding over her shoulders and then her arms, Brenda's warm fingers making a hot trail against Sharon's skin. Brenda's hands went from her arms to her torso, gliding over her belly, down to the hem of her t-shirt, making Sharon's breath catch as she bunched it up in eager hands, still kissing along the length of her neck. "Brenda, your parents are only a room away."

Brenda smirked as she turned and met Sharon's eyes, seeing no actual signs of protest. All Sharon had to do was tell her to stop and she would; but she could tell Sharon wasn't going to. Brenda licked her lips and watched as Sharon's hungry eyes followed her tongue, a soft moan coming from the other woman. Brenda pulled the shirt up, her knuckles grazing Sharon's stomach and then breasts, feeling the warmth of Sharon's skin against her own. She pulled back as the shirt lifted over Sharon's head, Sharon lifting her arms willingly. She let the shirt drop down to the bed, her hands finding their way back to Sharon's body within seconds.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet," Brenda responded in a whisper, grinning wickedly. Brenda brought their lips together just in time to quiet the moan that Sharon made as her breasts were firmly palmed in Brenda's hands.

Sharon could feel talented hands kneading as they both shifted on the bed so she was on her back and Brenda was straddling her waist. She wondered how many times Brenda had done this growing up in the house. How many times had Brenda's parents been a room away while she was busy doing deliciously sinful things that her parents would definitely not approve of just like she was now.

"Stop thinkin' so much," Brenda said with her teeth clamped around Sharon's bottom lip, nibbling on it as their eyes met.

Sharon groaned, tilting her head back, pulling her lip from Brenda's mouth. Brenda soothed her lip with tender licks, their eyes never leaving each other's. Sharon gasped when her lip was pulled back into Brenda's hot mouth, Brenda sucking and rolling her teeth over it. Heat flooded her body, her senses kicked into overdrive. Brenda's hips were gently rolling, her hands caressing lightly, teasing the peaks of her breasts and the sensitive sides of her belly.

Sharon moaned and slid her hands up Brenda's back and into her hair, wrapping her fingers in her blonde locks. Brenda used two strong fingers to roll tightly over one of Sharon's nipples, pulling hard enough to make it ache pleasantly. Sharon moaned again, her chest arching up to the contact.

"What happened to bein' quiet?" Brenda teased, ending the kiss, her chest lifting rapidly as her breath tried to even itself out.

Sharon opened her mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was a little whimpering sound. Brenda had started moving down her body, her lips now pressing kisses down her neck, across her clavicle, over her breasts, only going lower and lower. Sharon arched up, biting against the hand she moved to cover her mouth. She felt nails raking over her hips, Brenda's tongue swirling around her navel, and her own hips desperately rocking up. Her head was spinning and waves of arousal moved through her, settling at her core where she throbbed.

Between the sounds of Sharon's laboured breaths and muffled moans, Brenda could hear the sound of the floor creaking outside the door. She shot up, her head turning to look at the door, her fingers leaving the waistband of Sharon's shorts, which she was just about to pull down Sharon's lean thighs.

"Brenda Leigh," her mother said in a sleepy tone that still carried its natural singsong lightness to it.

Brenda had never seen someone throw on a shirt and get up from a bed as fast as Sharon had, nor had she seen Sharon's cheeks ever grow so red. "Yes, Mama," Brenda answered after clearing her throat, looking away from Sharon, unable to hide a small smile at the panicked look that crossed Sharon's features.

"I'm just makin' sure you and your friend Sharon-" because she still called Sharon that, "-are all right. Your father and I heard a noise, and-"

"Yes, Mama, we're fine," she answered before her mother had the chance to finish. "It was probably just somethin' outside."

There was a short pause before Brenda's mother spoke again. "Well, you two tell me if you need anythin'," Willie Rae said, not sounding convinced at all. But Brenda knew she wouldn't say anything even if she knew the truth.

Sharon finally got back in the bed when she was sure Willie Rae was back in her bedroom. Brenda crawled over to her and laid down beside Sharon, biting her lip as they only held each other's gaze.

"You're really gonna need to work on stayin' quiet," Brenda mumbled after a while, a low chuckle following her statement.

Sharon's eyes narrowed before she rolled over, her back to Brenda. "Goodnight, Brenda."

Brenda smiled as she slid over and wrapped an arm around Sharon's waist, stealing the warmth from Sharon's body. "Goodnight," she whispered sweetly, kissing the back Sharon's neck, her eyes falling shut as Sharon hummed contently.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Taste_

It used to be chocolate cake. Decadent chocolate cake that was made with the best of chocolate. Brenda would crave the taste of it on her tongue, melting in the warmth of her mouth. Her mother used to make her the best cakes when she was younger: on her birthdays, when she got especially good grades, and sometimes for dessert after Sunday dinner.

In college there was a bakery that made the best chocolate chip cookies she'd ever had in her life. Those easily became her obsession. She liked them most when they were just finish cooling down. Brenda would stop at the bakery three times a week, four if she found the time. Brenda loved the way the chocolate tasted, the sweetness of it when she bit into the warm cookie. They would make her head spin, her mouth water; they were delicious.

Like the cake, cookies had been replaced. It was Will Pope that got her hooked on Reese's Cups; he used to slip her one at the end of a long day back in DC. She never ate them in front of him, but she knew he was aware how much she loved them. The saltiness of the peanut butter mixed with the chocolate was a taste that was so good words could never describe it.

Reese's Cups started to remind her of Will, so she stopped eating them as often. When she was back in Atlanta, Brenda started eating Ding Dongs. There was no saltiness, so there was no reminder of Will. There was just that kind of sweetness that she craved, and that was all she really needed.

But she no longer craved chocolate cake. She no longer missed the taste of chocolate chip cookies. Reese's Cups just didn't do it for her. Not even Ding Dongs were on her mind. There was only one taste Brenda wanted on the tip of her tongue. The taste of all tastes. Once she had it, there was no replacing it, no finding anything better. There was one taste that just couldn't be topped.

Sharon Raydor. She tasted like Heaven and Hell intertwined together. When she kissed Sharon, her tongue slowly caressing all the sensitive spots in the other woman's mouth, Brenda found herself moaning. Her mouth always tasted phenomenal. Sharon's sweaty skin was salty on Brenda's tongue, good enough to make anyone with a working mind go crazy. She would lazily roll her tongue over the curves and dips of Sharon's body, tasting her, feeling her, enjoying her completely. And even better than that was the taste of Sharon in her mouth as she fucked her. Earthy, tangy, and so delicious that Brenda could get drunk off of the taste.

There had been many, many tastes that Brenda craved throughout her life, but none quite compared to Sharon Raydor.


End file.
